


Against the Wall

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, fast and hard hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Between vigilante missions, Daisy hooks up with Robbie and realizes she might be on the right path. Or at least headed toward it.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 prompt: fingering.

She felt a brief moment of surprise to find herself here before she realized this was where they’d been headed all along. 

It wasn’t love, that was for damn sure. 

Daisy knew the difference now. She’d had love, true love, and knew the comfort and certainty that came with having someone know and accept all of you, even the darkest parts. This was different. Camaraderie, a shared goal certainly, but with a tinge of mistrust that would never allow for that kind of depth of connection. At least not this quickly. Besides, she knew that wasn’t what Robbie Reyes was looking for at the moment. 

What he wanted most wouldn’t allow for that. 

That was okay with her. She wasn’t after love either. She didn’t deserve it, not after taking it for granted the way she had. Daisy knew what she deserved, but if the Ghost Rider wouldn’t give her that, Robbie could at least burn away his memory. She didn’t deserve to keep it. 

Her back hit the grimy cinder block wall at the back of the garage with a dull thud, the blow knocking half the air from her lungs. The pain never registered though, thanks to the pair of lips that found hers as soon as she came to a stop. Robbie’s mouth was hot and insistent against her own and she gladly gave herself up to it, happy to have her mind blissfully empty for the first time since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.

Part of her felt guilty for how easily she slipped into old habits, how she craved the press of a strong, firm body against her own to help her forget all that had happened. Thankfully, Robbie didn’t disappoint. He burned just as hot and bright as any of the boys she’d taken up within her younger days, dozens of bad habits and mistakes and miscreants that she thought she’d put firmly in her rearview. 

Any further reflection on her past was put on hold as Robbie started to tug at her zipper, sure fingers undoing the snap and pulling the zip down before she could even think to tell him to hurry up and get on with it. In other circumstances, she might have made a joke about him buying her dinner first or getting a little more foreplay, but this felt right. This was them. Straight down to business, no bullshit. 

She threw her head back, knocking it firmly against the wall as his hand found its way inside her panties. He cupped her sex, the tips of his fingers pressing every so tantalizing into the cleft between her thighs and grinding down against her. He cursed softly in Spanish when he felt how wet she was already, and in turn, a fresh wave of arousal flooded cunt.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she sighed as his fingers pressed just inside of her, the promise of what was to come sending shivers through her entire being. “Jesus, Robbie--” 

Daisy cut off on a groan when he pushed two digits all the way in, the sudden stretch enough to knock the air from her lungs and leave her senseless. This was good, this was exactly what she needed. A reason not to think, not to feel, not to do any more than let herself be consumed. She did just that, going limp against the cinderblocks as his fingers pumped into her, the heel of his hand finding her clit at just the right angle as he murmured to her in Spanish. She didn’t understand a word of it but was perfectly content to let it carry her up and away, closer to orgasm. 

As she felt her climax rushing toward her, she forced her eyes open to look at him only to find her breath catch in her lungs. Robbie’s eyes were glowing, not that orange-red light that signaled an evil-doer’s doom, but rather with excitement. For a moment she realized that in another time, under other circumstances, she could see them becoming something more. She had the brief, sad thought that now it would never come to pass just before her release overtook her. 

Daisy cried out his name and shivered apart in his arms, felt her cunt clench around his digits as he worked her through her orgasm, seemingly determined to wring every last drop of pleasure from her body. She was content to let him, hoping that for a few, impossible moments, Robbie Reyes would make her believe that she was worthy once more.


End file.
